pcwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Mills
Matt Mills is a Native American professional wrestler. He is a former PCW World Heavyweight Champion. Widely regarded as PCW's "Franchise" and its most recognizable superstar, Matt Mills is one of the company's best in-ring performers. History Early days As a young boy, Matt Mills discovered a love for wrestling by working backyard matches with his younger brother. Together, the two founded the MWF, the Mills Wrestling Federation. The MWF was short lived and is perhaps better known as the wrestling organization that the infamous Parkersburg Screwjob took place under. Matt, as the MWF European Champion, was working a match against his younger brother, Eli. After taking Eli's finisher, known to MWF fans as "The Chris Dickle Bullet", Eli was quick to make the pin and received a fast three-count. The entire event was unscripted. Matt pleaded with MWF President Teresa Mills for a reversal of the decision, but she refused. After it was apparent that his own mother had been in on the ruse and he had been pushed out of the family wrestling business, Matt nearly retired from professional wrestling altogether. To this day, Matt has refused to speak to his brother or his mother. It is rumored that Matt Mills has a 15 inch penis, and has had to go to penis therapy classes for most of his life. The "sex tape scandal" angle is rumored to have been a cover for Mills' surgery and subsequent recovery from this debilitating condition. Of the condition and surgery, an unknown PCW rep has stated that Mills was distressed by always "destroying young women" and "leaving this terribly, sometimes horrifically ruined" by his condition. The alleged surgery took several inches off his manhood, bringing him down to "a more modest size, more appropriate for slam dunking ring rats and dumb college girls." Lubeck Lucha Libre After finishing high school, Matt worked the local wrestling circuit. By chance, as he was working in a Subway restaurant, the owner of Lubeck Lucha Libre, Wayne Williamson walked in. After admiring Matt's physique in his tight green Subway polo, he offered him a try out match at the Lubeck Civic Center. Writing of this chance encounter in his biography, FACT: You're a Faggot, Matt recalled meeting the man that would give him his first start in the world of professional wrestling: "Wayne Williamson walked in and saw me wearing this skin tight green number that I had to wear to work every day. I was eating probably like 200 grams of pure, unprocessed protein every day. I was massive and I kept tearing my work shirts. I was benching 400 pounds just to warm up before my full work out. Wayne looked me right in the eyes and said, 'I'd like to get a footlong of Matt meat.' From then on, I moved into his apartment and began training." Matt Mills signed a one year contract to wrestle for Lubeck Lucha Libre. During that year, he would hold the LLL United States Championship four times and the LLL Tag Team Championship with Brandon Williams twice. But his meteoric rise was straining his work relationship with Wayne Williamson and Brandon Williams, in particular. Rumors were circulating that Wayne was wanting Matt to work an angle with his son who was just getting in the business. Wayne confirmed that he wanted Matt to "make my son look really strong, because goddamn it, he needs something to live for." Matt, on the other hand, contested that Wayne was trying to pressure him into a homosexual relationship with Brandon Williams. During an on-air interview with 103.1 The Bear, Matt accused Wayne of trying to turn him gay. "I arrive at the show and walk in my dressing room. First thing I notice is rose pedals on the floor. There was a trail of rose pedals leading across the room to a closed door. The door had a piece of paper taped to it that just said 'fun hole?' I opened the door and Brandon was doing hand stand push ups, completely naked, while Wayne sat in a chair in a darkened corner smoking a cigar." Wayne strongly denied the allegations on Twitter: "wats gay about 2 guys bustin sweat?!" Matt continued to work his LLL contract until it expired in the summer of 2011. Shortly after, Wayne Williamson sold LLL to the Mexican Mafia. Parkersburg Championship Wrestling Debut In the fall of 2011, Matt signed a contract with Parkersburg Championship Wrestling. The upstart company was looking for talent to participate in its tournament to crown the first ever PCW World Heavyweight Champion. 'The Fireball Incident' Supercard (Season 1) Gauntlet For Glory (Season 1) Feud with the SETH Group Wrestleacolypse Fallout (Season 1) Vendetta (Season 1) Feud with Tallman and injury Dethfest (Season 1) Night of Glory (Season 2) commentary World Tag Team Champion Supercard (Season 2) World Heavyweight Champion Gauntlet For Glory (Season 2) WV State Supreme Court Wrestleacolypse II Frenchie last chance Fallout (Season 2) Vendetta (Season 2) Winter Classic (Season 2) Sex Tape Scandal and departure Dethfest (Season 2) Night of Glory (Season 3) Following his release, Mills slowly began to return to the public eye. Although many femenist groups were outraged by the remarks made on the recording, Mills saw a rise in popularity among undereducated, non-working, white women. A grossroots campaign for Mills to become the new leading man of the Fifty Shades of Grey film franchise gained some mainstream attention. Although the production studio ultimately decided not to recast the role of Christian Grey, this opened the door for Mills to join cast of popular primetime drama North Hills 26104 as new character "Chase Hardmen". The casting was short-lived, however, as Mills no-showed all but the first day of filming. His agent, Erica Silverstein, would later claim that producers failed meet several of the terms agreed upon. This claim has been disputed a number of cast members, who claim that Mills was problematic on his first and only day on set, including demanding that the show be renamed Matt Mills 42069. Leading actress Julie Womack also claimed Mills repeated made lewd gestures towards her during takes, insinuating that she should perform fellatio upon him. Due to the cost of the delays in filming caused by Mills, the show would ultimately be canceled before production of the upcoming season could be completed. Compilations Championships and accomplishments * Parkersburg Championship Wrestling ** PCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** PCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Randy 'The Ram' Robinson ** Gauntlet For Glory match (Season 2) * Lubeck Lucha Libre ** LLL United State Championship (4 times) ** LLL Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Brandon Williams * Mills Wrestling Federation ** MWF European Championship Other awards and honors * 2016: Woodcraft Weekly Bad Boy of the Year * 2016: People Magazine Sexiest Man Alive (runner-up) Notable matches Compilations * PCW Chrinicle: Matt Mills: Ascension to Greatness (Watch Now) * PCW Chronicle: The Matt Mills Era (Watch Now) * PCW Chronicle: History of the World Heavyweight Championship (Watch Now) * PCW Road to Wrestleacolypse III: Match #2 - Joelberg vs. Matt Mills (Watch Now) Category:PCW Wrestlers Category:PCW World Tag Team Champions Category:PCW World Heavyweight Champions Category:Gauntlet For Glory winners Category:Wrestleacolypse main event